The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Fan Continued)
An fan-made continued of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes of what would its be like its the show has continues. Characters Avengers New Avengers West Coast Avengers Secret Avengers Great Lakes Avengers Fantastic Four X-Men New Warriors Heroes for Hire Defenders Power Pack Big Hero 6 Midnight Sons Champions S.H.I.E.L.D. Guardians of the Galaxy S.W.O.R.D.S. Big Hero 6 Thunderbolts Alpha Flight Lady Liberators Invaders Force Works Spaceknights Inhumans Other Heroes Masters of Evil Lethal Legion Legion of the Unliving Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Sinister Six Black Order Pacific Overlords Circus of Crime Hydra A.I.M. Heavy Metal Cabal Wrecking Crew Zodiac U-Foes Mandarin's Avengers Titanic Three Bogatyri Serpent Society Ani-Men Other Villains Episodes Season 3 # Aftermath: # The Circus of Come: # Than Come a Swordsman: # Return of the Masters of Evil, Pt. 1: # Return of the Masters of Evil, Pt. 2: # New Kids in Town: # Schooled: # Behold, the Lethal Legion!, Pt. 1: # Behold, the Lethal Legion!, Pt. 2: # The Enemy of my Enemy: # Strange: # The X-Factor, Pt. 1: # The X-Factor, Pt. 2: # The X-Factor, Pt. 3: # Something Fishy: # Omega, the Unknown Man: # The Avengers vs... the Super-Adaptoid!: # Big Hero 6: # The Spirit of Vengeance: # The Witch and the Speedster: # Ultron's Revenge, Pt. 1: # Ultron's Revenge, Pt. 2: # An Merry Avenging Christmas: # The Trial of Hank Pym: # Age of Ultron, Pt. 1: # Age of Ultron, Pt. 2: Season 4 # The Revenge of the Masters of Evil!, Pt. 1: # The Revenge of the Masters of Evil!, Pt. 2: # Impossible!: # Date Night: # Total Blackout: # Enter the Squadron Supreme, Pt. 1: # Enter the Squadron Supreme, Pt. 2: # The Lethal Legion's Strikes Back!, Pt. 1: # The Lethal Legion's Strikes Back!, Pt. 2: # Remember When?: # The West Coast Avengers: # Undercover: # Captain Universe: # Here Come the Defenders: # Civil War, Pt. 1: # Civil War, Pt. 2: # Civil War, Pt. 3: # Civil War, Pt. 4: # Civil War, Pt. 5: # Civil War, Pt. 6: # Civil War, Pt. 7: # Civil War, Pt. 8: # Civil War, Pt. 9: # Avengers Disassembled!: # Avengers Re-Assembled!, Pt. 1: # Avengers Re-Assembled!, Pt. 2: Season 5 # One Year Later: # Enter the Spaceknights: # To Be or Not to Be a Avengers: # So Marvelous...: # Six: # The Saga of Crystal: # Return of the Squadron Supreme: # The Thunderbolts (1): # Thunderbolts Revealed! (2): # The Champions: # Hydra Four: # Hercules: # Dial D for Deadpool: # The Law of Doom: # Avengers Academy, Pt. 1: # Avengers Academy, Pt. 2: # Let the Race Begins: # The Dark Avengers: # Journey to the Savages Land: # A Twist in Time, Pt. 1: # A Twist in Time, Pt. 2: # The Infinity Gauntlet, Pt. 1: # The Infinity Gauntlet, Pt. 2: # The Infinity Gauntlet, Pt. 3: # The Infinity Gauntlet, Pt. 4: # The Infinity Gauntlet, Pt. 5: Season 6 # Hydra War, Pt. 1: # Hydra War, Pt. 2: # All the Best Peoples from Mad: # Difficulties in Stark Industries: # Only the Strongest Will Survive: # Bring in the Warbringer: # Attack of the Space Phantoms: # Secret Avengers, Pt. 1: # Secret Avengers, Pt. 2: # Crash for Control: # Hand of the Mandarin: # Punishment: # The Man Without Fears: # Inhumanity, Pt. 1: # Inhumanity, Pt. 2: # Inhumanity, Pt. 3: # The Flames of Surtur: # Reactivation, Pt. 1: # Reactivation, Pt. 2: # Fate of the Ninth Realms, Pt. 1: # Fate of the Ninth Realms, Pt. 2: # Fate of the Ninth Realms, Pt. 3: # War for Wakanda: # Invasion of the Chitauris, Pt. 1: # Invasion of the Chitauris, Pt. 2: # Jingle Bell Rock: # Ultron Revolution, Pt. 1: # Ultron Revolution, Pt. 2: # Ultron Revolution, Pt. 3: # Ultron Revolution, Pt. 4: # Only Human: # Whodunit?: # The Wedding: # The Vengeance of the Masters of Evil!, Pt. 1: # The Vengeance of the Masters of Evil!, Pt. 2: # Reunion: # Avengers Forever, Pt. 1: # Avengers Forever, Pt. 2: # Avengers Forever, Pt. 3: Gallery